


Hell Raising, Ass Saving

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam x reader, Other, PTSD, Reader Insert, non specific mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels decided to pull Adam Milligan out of the pit and put him in your care. You only have one question: Why?! Well, maybe this question stems off into a lot of other sub questions, but apparently it's not any of your business to know the answers. All you get to know is that he needs to be taken to the Winchesters ASAP or your ass is on the line. So first thing's first: finding the freakin' Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

“What the-” you gasped, jumping a bit at the three men who appeared in front of you. Well, maybe you shouldn’t say men, because no man ever just zaps from one place to another. You quickly pulled out the knife that was strapped to your hip, ready to fight. There weren’t many creatures that you could actually hurt with this knife, but there was nothing else you could do.

“That dagger is not going to work on angels, Y/N,” one of them said. Damn, angels, huh? They even knew your name, which was… creepy, to say in the least. You knew they existed, most hunters knew after the apocalypse, but you had never actually encountered them before, much less ever prepared for doing so. You reluctantly straighten yourself out and slip the knife back into it’s place. There was no point in pretending to be ready to fight when an angel could literally smite you where you stood.

“What do you want then?” You dared to ask, feeling a little gutsy. It was obvious to you that the sandy haired guy in the middle wasn’t an angel, the bags under his eyes were far too dark for them to be a permanent fixture on his face. This guy was seriously tired and that was something that just didn’t happen to angels… or so you had been told anyway.

“You know who the Winchesters are, am I correct in assuming this?” The other angel asked, sounding slightly amused. You simply nodded, signalling for him to continue. “We need you to take him-” he paused, gesturing towards the human, “to them because we are unable to find them.”

Your eyes narrowed skeptically. There were a lot of questions running through your head right now, and in attempt to ask just one a few more slipped out. “Who is this guy? Why does he need to be taken to the Winchesters? Why am I the one to do it? Why-”

“We don’t have to answer your questions,” the first angel who had spoken interrupted you, narrowing his eyes just the same as you. “Now will you do it or not?”

“What if I say no?” You asked almost defiantly… damn you really needed to keep your mouth shut. You were a little worried that you would hurt the actual guy’s feelings, but he looked like he was pretty tuned out, miles and miles away in another world where your questions couldn’t reach him.

“We could always smite you?” The second angel suggested. Well that didn’t sound extremely pleasant.

“I guess I’ll be hunting down the Winchesters then,” you said after a moment with a sigh. You crossed your arms and waited for the angels to say something more, give you a little direction maybe but instead they just zapped themselves away again and poof! You were alone with a stranger. You didn’t exactly know what to do, so you decided to start out by doing what anyone would do when meeting a new person.

“Uh, hi. My name’s Y/N,” you said a little awkwardly, prompting him to introduce himself. After a while of waiting for him to respond- no for him to actually acknowledge your presence, you decided to try again. “What’s your name?” You asked, raising your eyebrows in a concerned manner, but again no response. “Okay, well I was on my way back to a motel so maybe we should crash there and then tomorrow we can start on looking for the Winchesters?” You made it more of a question than an actual statement, but it got the guy to actually look at you. His blue eyes still looked kind of glossed over, but it was better than nothing.

You assumed this meant that he was willing to come with you and when you started walking your assumptions rang true when he began following you. You let out a quiet sigh of relief at that. You were a little worried that you might have to haul him over your shoulders and carry him back to the motel because this was the first time he really moved since you met him.

The whole way there—which wasn’t very long seeing as the motel was only a few blocks away—you wondered what exactly was wrong with this guy. Was he a mute? Was he deaf? Did he just have really shitty people skills? You wondered where his head was at, but you knew you couldn’t ask him because what if something really terrible had happened? Maybe something traumatic? You didn’t know and therefore you weren’t going to press the issue. Besides, how long would it take you to find the Winchesters anyway? Everyone in the hunting community was fairly well connected and you were sure it wouldn’t take that much effort. So, you’d probably be stuck with the guy for a week, tops. That meant it didn’t pay to get to know him anyway.

When you got to the motel you pulled the key out of your coat pocket and unlocked the door, slipping inside. The man did the same and, thankfully, closed the door behind him. You looked around the room, realizing you had a problem. There was only one bed… shit. “You take the bed and I’ll take the reclining chair,” you said almost instantly, trying to reduce the amount of awkwardness which you were pretty sure was one sided.

Grabbing your duffel that had already been sitting on the bed you went off into the bathroom to get ready for bed. You weren’t in there for long, you just spent enough time to change into some sweats and brush your teeth. When you came back into the main room the guy was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground. There were two blankets on the bed, one that covered the whole thing and one that was folded and laid out on the end. “I’m just gunna take this,” you said, reaching for the latter. He didn’t react so you took the blanket and went over to the chair, extending it so it was fully reclined.

“Well, good night,” you said, unsure of what to do next. You reached up to hit the light switch but before you could do so he stopped you.

“Please don’t,” was all he said, but you jumped anyway, not expecting to ever hear his voice. You looked over at him, trying to hide the surprise on your face, to see him looking at where your hand was, resting on the small knob protruding from the wall.

“Yeah, sure,” you said, lowering your hand back down to rest in your lap. You couldn’t’ve argued with him even if you wanted to his voice sounded that… that broken. You were suddenly glad you hadn’t asked any of the questions that were on your mind on the way to the motel because it was obvious that this guy wasn’t deaf or mute or anything like that. Something really bad had happened, you just new it, but at this point you didn’t know what you could do to help. So instead you just wished him a good night again, pulled the blanket up to your chin, and closed your eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Unfortunately, you were a light sleeper. You had to be, it was part of the hunter job description. This of course meant that there was no way you were going to fall asleep with the light on, and the hour you spent tossing and turning on the recliner was just extra proof. You finally sat up, giving up on the hope that you would ever fall asleep. The guy was still there, sitting on the same spot on the bed as when you first tried to fall asleep. Your brow furrowed as you looked at him.

“Are you… keeping watch? Because you really look like you need some sleep and if you are looking out then I can do that. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep anyway,” you said, nearly rambling. You started to move the chair back in its upright position when the guy looked at you and stopped you in your tracks.

“I don’t think I’d be able to sleep either,” he said, his voice sounding flat but an edge of… defeat? to it. You rub the back of your neck, thinking.

“Why don’t you lay down and try?” You suggest with a small shrug, keeping your voice soft. After a while of sitting in silence the guy nods slightly and begins kicking his shoes off before laying down on the bed. He doesn’t pull back the covers, doesn’t take off his jacket, but at least it’s a start. Just as you turn your attention to the room to keep watch you hear him speak.

“My name is Adam, by the way,” he told you, and you looked back over to him just in time to see him close his eyes.

“Good night, Adam,” you said before letting him sleep. Not long after you could hear his breathing even out, and you were glad he was finally getting some rest.

 

* * *

 

You sit there for a few hours when, despite the light still being on, your eyes begin to droop. You’re exhausted and just about to give in to sleep when you hear a noise coming from over by the bed. You look over and see Adam, who’s still asleep but restless. You were pretty sure the noise came from him and those thoughts were confirmed when he made another one. It sounded like a whimper… or maybe or like a groan? But whatever it was it certainly wasn’t a happy sound.

You scooted towards the edge of the chair, wondering if you should get up or not and wake him when he let out a yell. It was loud and, to be honest, it was a little heartbreaking. You weren’t sure if he was going to do it again but you knew you had to do something soon because other people in nearby rooms might begin to notice. You stood up, letting your blanket fall to the floor as you made your way over to Adam.

“Hey, wake up,” you said, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him a bit. Now that you were closer you could see that he was sweating and breathing hard. “Adam, come on buddy, WAKE UP!” You said, getting increasingly louder as you did because he was not waking up. When you nearly shouted though, that’s when his eyes shot open and he shoved himself away from you as fast as he could. No more than a second later though you could see that reality came crashing down on him and he remembered that you weren’t the bad guy.

“It’s okay, take it easy. Do you want a glass of water? I’m gonna go get you a glass of water,” you said, not giving him the chance to respond to your question. You quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed one of the cups that was sitting on the countertop to fill it up. When you came back into the room he was sitting up, leaning back against the headboard. You hand him the glass and he takes it almost reluctantly before taking a sip of the water.

“Do you, uh, want to talk about it or…?” You ask hesitantly, unsure of what to do. You’ve been on the road and alone for a while, just about a year, and you aren’t use to being in someone’s company like this. Just when you think Adam isn’t going to talk again, he does.

“I was in hell for 480 years,” he said quietly, and your eyes widened.

“What?” You asked, almost stupidly. You were having a hard time wrapping your head around what he just said.

“480 years of torture, if you could even call it that. Sometimes things got so horrible that ‘torture’ sounded really close to ‘vacation.’ Apparently it’s only been four years here on Earth, but for me it’s been lifetime after lifetime. I just… don’t know how to function anymore.” It felt like you were holding your breath the entire time Adam had been talking. You didn’t know what to do to make it better, didn’t even think there was anything you could do.

“Why did the angels pull you out?” You settled on asking this, still unsure of what else to say. It was a valid question, it seemed like a nice thing for an angel to do and in all the stories you’ve ever heard about angels and in your limited and recent experience, angels didn’t do nice things. Especially not for nothing.

“I don’t know,” Adam admitted, staring at the bed sheets.

Neither of you could sleep the rest of that night, so instead, you just let him talk. Talk about anything, and when you meant anything you basically meant just hell because that was his reality for the few centuries. At one point he was crying, and you were surprised. If you were in his shoes you would probably be doing that a lot more than he did. At another point, your hands brushed, and although it was accidental, it still made you shiver. You were unsure why so you just ignored it.

Soon enough, it was light outside, light enough that the bit of sunlight that got through the blinds hurt your eyes. At this point Adam had stopped talking and you were sitting on the bed next to him, both of you now leaning up against the headboard.

“What do you say to some breakfast?” You ask, looking over at him. You were close to each other, so close that you felt the need to pull your face away from his a little. Not because you were uncomfortable, but you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Adam responded to your question simply by nodding and so you took that as a sign to get up. You stretched, reaching your arms towards the ceiling as you hadn’t moved for over an hour. “I’ll be right back,” you told him before getting ready for the day. You close the door to the bathroom and change into the other pair of clothes you had. You wash your face a few times to wake yourself up because you’re not exactly sure you’re going to get through the day after not sleeping at all. After you brush your teeth you close up your bag and open the door.

“If you need the bathro-” you start to say, but when you look over at the bed, he is no longer there. “Adam?” You ask, looking around the room. You’re alone in the motel room and Adam is no where in sight.


	2. Part 2

Adam?” You called out, but it was no use and you knew it. It wasn’t like the guy was hiding under the bed and avoiding you, no. He was gone… but that didn’t mean he was very far. You quickly ran out of the motel room, grabbing your keys before you did so, just in case. You scanned the cars quickly and focused in on the only one in the lot that was moving. Adam could be seen sitting on the drivers side, gearing up to hit the road. This is why you don’t leave your keys in the car, you think to any of the assholes who do that despite the fact that they weren’t listening.

“Hey!” You shouted, running towards the exit of the parking long. You were no match for a car, but Adam should stop… right? Just because he was in hell for 480 years doesn’t mean that he didn’t have a heart anymore. He was driving towards the exit, right towards the spot you were standing, seemingly picking up speed. Oh shit… maybe all that hell time did mean he didn’t have a heart. You were sure that you looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and just like those deer you were frozen in place. Almost in disbelief that he was still accelerating towards you.

Right at the last second you could hear the sound of the screeching brakes, and the car stopped dead in front of you. There wasn’t more than a foot between you and the front bumper. You let out a breath you had seemingly held for ages as Adam got out of the car.

“For a second there I thought you were gonna run right over me,” you said, your voice sounding as though you were out of breath.

“Just let me leave, Y/N,” he sighed. Something felt weird, different when he said your name. You didn’t know what it was, but you figured that you sure as hell didn’t want to find out. Before you had a chance to argue with him, he continued. “The Winchesters are my half brothers. That’s probably why the angels wanted me to go with them, but to be honest I really don’t want to so I’d appreciate it if we could just be done here.”

Well, ouch, you said to yourself sarcastically, but you still couldn’t help but feel that at least a little of that was true. You were shocked to find out that he was related to the Winchesters on top of it too. Maybe it was a family thing… the whole ‘going to hell’ bit. After all, this was the fourth Winchester to go to hell, as far as you knew anyway.

“Look, when those angels popped on into my path and told me they were going to smite me if I didn’t do this, I took it to heart. I fully and 100 percent believe that if I let you just ‘be done,’” you made sure to use air quotes for this, just to be a little extra snarky, “I’m going to be angel jerky before the end of the day.” You took a deep breath and waited a second before continuing. You wanted to calm down a bit because right now Adam was looking just a little bit like a kicked puppy.

“Now, they never said you had to stay with your half brothers. Once I get there you could just, ya know, stop by, say hello, and then get the hell out of there? That way no one gets killed and everyone can, kinda, have what they want. Okay?” You asked, getting quieter as you spoke. Adam looked down at the pavement and then back at you, his blue eyes the same dull color as they had been when you met him.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go I guess," he said, sounding slightly defeated. You let out a relieved sigh, worried for a second that he would go on his own anyway.

"Great, then uh, lets run back to the room, grab my stuff and then get this show on the road," you said with a nod, which was more for yourself than him. You make sure to keep him in your sight the entire trip-despite how short it was-back to the motel room and while you got your duffel. You threw it into the back seat of your beater car, the only thing you could really afford at this point as you didn't have a ton of money rolling in, and opened your own door.

After Adam was situated in the passenger seat and buckled up, which you had to make him do, you threw the car and reverse and got the hell out of that parking lot.

"Where are we going?" He asked curiously, looking over towards you.

"Roady's," you answered. After a moment of silence you realized that he probably need more of an explanation and you continued. "It's a bar that's about one state over, a lot of hunters tend to hang out there and hopefully someone will have some info on where the Winchesters are." Adam nodded slightly, seemingly satisfied with the answer you gave him as he looked back out of the front windshield. You drove in silence for an hour or two, and it wasn't exactly an awkward silence, but it bothered you anyway.

"Hey Adam, um, how do you remember anything about life here on Earth? I mean, you were quite a few more than just 6 feet under and still you're functioning pretty alright for someone who's gone through that," things were silent for less than a second before you added "you don't have to answer that of course, if you don't want to." You didn't want to make things uncomfortable for him, but you were also kind of curious, especially now that you asked.

"I don't really know," he said honestly. "While I was down there, after only a short while my perception of Earth and my old life grew fuzzy. I was so focused on the pain that the other stuff just started to matter less. I did try to hold on to reality, but Hell quickly became my reality. Besides, there wasn't a lot to hold onto as it was. My mom wasn't alive, and she was really my only family. Sure, Dean was up here, and for more than the second half of my time down there Sam was free too, but I never really could consider them family. I just didn't know them well enough. By the time the angels pulled me out, I never even thought about Earth anymore. It was like I forgot that there was a whole other world where people lived and didn't feel pain. That changed when I was brought back though. The things I used to know started to piece together quickly. It's like riding a bike I guess. Even if you don't do it for a few years, 480 to be exact, you still remember once you get back on."

"Oh," was all you managed to say. Once again you were left in a position where you didn't know what to say, and while you didn't regret asking, you still felt the need to help him, to take care of him. You glanced down to see his hand resting on the center console between your two seats and you remember last night... or was it early that morning? That part really didn't matter, but what did matter was the feeling you got when your hand and his brushed. It was the same weird feeling that came when he said your name. Seriously, what the hell was going on?

Deciding to ignore that question at the back of your mind, you reached out and rested your hand on top of Adam's. It was to comfort him, you told yourself, but when he ended up turning his hand over to thread his fingers through yours and grip your hand tight, you had a hard time holding back a smile because of the happy little knot it made in your stomach.

You drove for a long while like that until, much to your dismay, you couldn't hold it in anymore. You had to stop for a bathroom break. And you were pretty sure that Adam would probably need one too because he hadn’t gone to the bathroom in… well, you weren't exactly sure how long it was. The gas station that you ended up stopping at had a "customers only" policy on the use of their bathrooms, but it wasn't all that bad. You were getting kind of hungry anyway.

The only thing that sucked about that though was that you were starting to get low on cash. Hunting didn't come with a glamorous lifestyle. The people you saved gave you a thanks at most, maybe they were willing to sleep with you if you were interested, but none of that paid for the things you needed to live. Often times you wonder why you continue to hunt even. But oh well, you would just have to hustle some other dumb hunter at pool or something like that.

You ended up getting two bags of chips, two bottles of water, and a pack of beef jerky for you and Adam. He said he wasn't really hungry, but you got the food for him anyway because if he was really telling the truth about not being hungry at that point, then he'd always have something for later. It turned out that later came sooner than expected, and when you broke open the jerky bag he asked for a piece too. You ended up propping it open inside of an empty cup holder so the two of you could share easily.

Not long after, about two hours maybe, you stopped at a motel, exhausted. You weren't used to staying awake for 32 hours straight and there was no way that you were going to make it for however many more it took you to get to Roady's. You stuffed the two chip bags and half drunk water bottles into your duffle and together you an Adam walked in to get a place to rest for the night.

"What's the cheapest room you got?" You asked, leaning against the counter. A grubby looking old man reading a magazine was reclining behind the desk.

"50 bucks for a single," he said, not bothering to look up. Damn, you only had $70 left on you and you needed some money in order to be able to hustle and get more. You could probably have slept out in the car, but you didn't want to make Adam do that. Not after everything he had been through. You sighed, feeling as if you really didn't have much of a choice.

"We'll take it," you said, digging out the money from your pocket and putting the crumpled bills out on the countertop. The man finally looked up, and his eyes narrowed slightly. A single really only was made for one person and here you were, you and Adam both. The guy didn't say anything though as he took the money up in his fat mitt and handed you the key to a room. You lead the way to it and felt relief when you finally reached it. Sleeping in a motel room wasn't exactly high quality, but it was a lot better than fighting to keep your eyes open.

"Thank God," you sighed quietly, walking into the room. You dropped your bag near and sat yourself down on the edge of the single bed. After scanning the room though, you were met with some disappointment. There were no recliner chairs in this room, just hard plastic looking ones that surrounded a table that was just the same. The single bed would be big enough to hold two people, but it would be a tight fit. Like really tight. You ran your hand back through your hair, there really was only one solution, you just didn't like it.

"We can take turns sleeping, the other one stays awake to keep watch? I can stay up first," you said, standing up to let Adam have the bed.

"No, Y/N," he said, shaking his head slightly. "You sleep. You need it more than I do, I spent the last 480 years without it-"

"Yeah but that was when-"

"Just, please, go to sleep?" He asked. "Besides, I don't want you falling asleep while driving tomorrow," he added, a small smile tugging at his lips. That was the first time you had ever seen him smile. It was very little and it didn't quite reach his eyes but it was definitely something. And so, because of this, you relented. Damn puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll sleep first," you said, smiling too. You didn't bother with your clothes, you only stopped to toe off your boots. You were too tired to worry about any other crap. With an unelegant flop you landed in the bed that was both uncomfortable and seemingly the best thing you ever laid down on. You fell asleep almost the instant your head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

You woke up sometime around… well you weren’t exactly sure. You hadn’t opened your eyes yet, but you could see the light of the room through your eyelids. That either meant it was already late in the day or that Adam had wanted to keep the lights on again. Judging on how groggy you still felt, it was probably the latter. You needed to get your ass up anyway, seeing as it had probably been at least a few hours since you had hit the sack and he was still up. You were about to open your eyes when you felt a warm puff of air wash over your face.

“Oh shit!” You cursed sliding away from whatever was next to you so forcibly that you ended up on the ground. You grabbed the gun off of your nightstand, adrenaline pumping in your veins, when you heard a voice.

“Y/N, it’s just me!” Adam said from above, sounding a little frantic. You looked over the edge of the bed to see that it really was just Adam. You set the pistol back down on the nightstand and rested your back against it, starting to feel a little bit of pain in your tailbone from the fall.

“Oh shit,” you repeated, but this time it was barely audible as you let the words out on a sigh. You could hear the bed creaking and soon enough he was there standing in front of you and holding his hand out to help you. When he pulled you upright you ended being a lot closer than either of you expected, and you both took a step back.

“Sorry about that,” Adam said almost sheepishly. “I got tired and I figured that if I got a little bit of rest I’d be able to let you sleep the whole night.” He looked down at his hands rather than you and you sighed.

“Hey don’t worry about it,” you said, meaning it. You glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was still only 2 in the morning. “Look, why don’t we both go back to sleep? We’re both pretty light sleepers, I suppose you more so than I, so if anything bad happens, we’ll wake up. Does that sound okay?” You asked, almost hesitantly. He didn’t say anything for a moment, but then looked up at you, his blue eyes slightly less dull than they had been only hours ago.

“Yeah, that sounds alright,” he said with a small nod. For some reason you felt a little giddy, something that you’ve been feeling a lot lately. It was a weird sensation, but you shoved it off as just a feeling that came with being around someone for all hours of the day when you didn’t have much human interaction before.

You gave him a little smile before scooting under the covers of the bed and moving all the way over to where he originally was to give him room. Your back was to him in an attempt to hopefully make him feel more comfortable in the small space. Not too long after you feel the other end of the bed dip and while neither of you are touching there is only inches between your body and his and you can feel the heat from your proximity on your back. You let out a sigh before quickly you fell back asleep.

You woke up again a few hours later but you were far too comfortable to get up yet. You were warm and overall had gotten good sleep that you hadn’t had in a while. You tried to roll over onto your back to stretch and then maybe go back to sleep for a little while longer, but something was in your way. Your brow furrowed before you reluctantly opened your eyes to see what was going on. That was when you noticed the arm that was loosely wrapped around you and tucked underneath your own. What was even stranger was that your hand was the one keeping that arm in place. Maybe you shouldn’t be saying “that” arm, since there was only one person it could belong to.

Adam.

You closed your eyes for a moment, thinking of how to get out of the situation. Should you wake him up? Should you try to slip out from underneath carefully so you don’t wake him up? Damn, you knew that you should’ve just said that you’d be the one to stay awake and keep watch after what happened earlier. Wait, no, that was a lie. In all honesty, you didn’t even think about doing that. You kind of wanted to feel that warmth again from when you first woke up. There was no point in trying to deny it to yourself now, that would be stupid. You sighed quietly, something you had been doing a lot lately.

You started to try and get up without disturbing Adam but you were stopped when his arm tightened around you. He's sleeping, he can't help it I guess, you thought to yourself.

"Just stay here a little longer," you heard him mumble sleepily behind you. It made you stop dead in your tracks. He was awake. More importantly he was aware that you two were spooning in a single bed and his only request was that you stay there longer. You really didn’t think that was a good idea. You were already starting to grow a soft spot for the guy. You were supposed to be dropping him off at the Winchesters and then all you’d need to do is say “sayonara!” and you’d both be off, going your separate ways. It was decided then, you needed to get your ass up.

Instead of getting up though, you ended up just rolling your eyes at yourself. You lost your nerve, of course. The bed was so warm though. Well… it wasn’t really the bed, it was Adam. So, deciding to give up fighting your situation, you settled back, feeling his chest against your back. You knew you would no longer be able to sleep and you were planning on making him get up with you in 15 minutes or so to get back on the road, but for now… for now you just closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being held.


	3. Part 3

About an hour after you had woken up the two of you were back on the road, not too far from Roady’s bar. Adam hadn’t really said anything when you told him that you both needed to get up. In fact, he hadn't really said anything since before either you got out of bed. It wasn't like he was super talkative as it was, but things just seemed a little more on edge between you two. You knew that ‘cuddling up’ to him had been a bad idea.

You drove in silence for the entire way, only stopping to take a quick pit stop for gas and a bathroom break. The car pulled into the bar's parking lot at about 8:30 at night, which was typically a busy time for Roady's so that would be helpful to your investigation at least. Adam decided that he wanted to stay in the car, and while you really didn't like leaving him out there alone, he refused your offers and requests to come inside. It wasn’t like you could really make him do anything he didn’t want to do, he was an adult capable of making his own decisions and you just had to leave it at that. Of course that didn’t mean you had to like it.

You tucked your keys in your pocket after locking your car, telling him that if he was in trouble he should open his door so the car alarm would go off and you could come out to help him. With a nod you turned and walked into the small bar. There weren’t a ton of people there, but hopefully someone had something on the Winchesters. You got yourself a drink before deciding you needed to hustle a little pool. This wasn’t something that you had any difficulty doing, and you began to chat with the guy who’s ass you were whooping. You didn’t know him, nor did you ever even see him before, but hopefully he had heard at least something about what you needed to know. When you had won $300 off of him, that was when you finally decided to ask him.

“Say, do you know the Winchesters?” You asked bending over the table to take your next shot.

“Who’s asking?” He asked gruffly. You had a hard time suppressing your smile because you knew his response meant that he did know them.

“A fellow hunter. I got something that’s theirs and I’m trying to return it to them,” you said. You felt a little guilty about referring to Adam as an object, but just because you had never heard of him before all of this doesn’t mean that everyone’s like that. You don’t even know what he did before he went to hell, you assume he was a hunter, especially since he was brothers with the Winchesters. Why else would angels drag his ass out of the cage with Michael and Lucifer themselves?

“Nope, don’t know them,” he said dismissively, taking his shot. You sighed and glared at him, knowing he was lying.

“What if I gave you $100 back? Would you tell me then?” You asked, crossing your arms. You didn’t like giving up money, but you really needed this information and you weren’t sure how long it would take you to find someone else who knew anything about their whereabouts.

The guy froze, looking as though he was silently contemplating whether to even answer your question. “Give me back half and I’ll tell you what I know,” he said, nearly growling. Man, some people were pretty protective of the Winchesters which was surprising after all they did. Sure, you didn’t blame them, hell you’d probably make the same mistakes if you  were in their shoes. But they did let Luci out of the pit though. Your eyes narrowed at the guy but you relented, setting three of the 50 bills he forked over earlier down onto the table. You didn’t take your hand off of them though until you knew what you needed to know.

“A buddy of mine just let them know about a hunt in this town just yesterday, they said he would take care of it,” he said while writing something, presumably the town name, down. You took the piece of paper while he took the money before the two of you finished the round of pool. You ended up winning $50 off him again before the game was over, so at least you didn’t lose as much money as you originally thought.

You left after that, not wanting to leave Adam out in the car for longer than what was necessary. Thankfully (you had to admit, you were a little worried) he was still sitting in your car, slumped down and crossing his arms. You crossed through the parking lot and unlocked the car before getting in. Instead of waiting to be prompted, you told him about what happened.

“We got 200 bucks and a possible location on the Winchesters, so all in all I’d say that this was a pretty successful night,” you said, throwing the car into gear. He didn’t say anything, but rather he was seemingly thinking hard about something. You didn’t question it immediately though, instead choosing to focus on finding the nearest motel. It didn’t take you too long to do so though and you quickly pulled into the closest parking spot by the entrance. Adam made no move to get out of the car when you turned off the engine, so you looked over at him.

“Is there something on your mind?” you asked, slightly annoyed yet worried at the same time. Your brow furrowed as he turned his body to look at you, the same perplexed expression on his face. He looked as though he was contemplating something.

“Don’t say anything… okay?" He asked. You made a face to show your confusion, but you nodded hesitantly anyway. He looked down at your lips and suddenly... Was he going to....?

And then he was kissing you. A hand came to rest on your neck to keep you in place. You were still in shock from all that was happening but your eyes fluttered closed on their own accord. It wasn’t more than a second since that happened though when you felt the warmth pull away, Adam’s lips no longer on yours, his hand no longer on your neck. You involuntarily let out a deep breath and then you heard the opening of the car door which made you open your eyes.

He was getting out of the car, not looking at you, and suddenly you wondered if you had done something wrong. Before this, you hadn’t actually thought of kissing him, but you knew there were feelings there, right under the surface.

You quickly got out of the car and hurriedly followed him into the motel, you were about to confront him and ask what the hell that was all about when the person behind the counter looked up at you.

“Can I help you?” She asked in a gravelly voice.

You continued to look at Adam for just a little while longer, with him staring at the ground, avoiding your gaze, until you felt like you had no choice but to look up and answer the woman.

"Uh yeah, we'd like to rent two beds for one night," you said numbly, not missing Adam's shoulders sag a little more and wondering what it was that you did. Because you had to have done something, right? It was the only thing that made sense otherwise he wouldn't be acting weird and maybe right now you two would be holding hands- no. That was a dangerous road to go down, especially now. It was hard enough already trying to focus on getting the right amount of money out for the woman and watching to be sure she didn't take too much.

She handed you the room key and together you and Adam walked down the hallway in silence. You really wanted to say something, but decided to wait until you could talk in privacy, or at least as much privacy as four paper thin walls could provide. You unlocked the door and held it open for him, letting him walk in first. The entire way in he seemingly made sure to look at anything but you and to be honest it was a little infuriating. You shut the door to the room and took a deep breath, gathering your courage.

"Look Adam, you've gotta talk to me. What was that all about?" You asked, your voice a helluva lot softer than you originally intended for it to be. His back was too you right now and he was very still for a few moments. Then, he let out a deep breath and his head bowed.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I didn't mean for it—"

"You what? You didn't mean for it to happen? Didn't mean for it to mean something?" You cut him off, wanting to know what he was going to say and not wanting to all at the same time. You didn't want this whole thing ending up just another big mess for you to clean up once he was gone.

"No! That's not what I meant" Adam spun around, his eyes wide. He honestly looked a little scared. That made you curious, almost a tiny bit hopeful. "I mean, I didn't plan on kissing you, it just kind of happened. I did want it to though," he said, almost desperately, as if he was trying to reassure you. "I just didn't know if you wanted it too," he added, much quieter this time. "I still don't."

He looked down at the carpet and you had no words. You were giddy and speechless and scared all at the same time. What did this mean though? Adam was still very much a broken man… did you have the strength to be able to put him back together? Because that's what this all was leading up to, you were sure of it. And although you were scared, you had to admit that you hated even the thought of someone other than yourself being at Adam's side at night, either holding him or helping him with nightmares or doing anything else he needed.

"I want it," you said, your voice coming out almost as a whisper as if your throat was dry. He looked back up at you and let out a breath that was seemingly one of relief. Both of you moved at the same time, and the next thing you knew Adam's lips were back on yours and that was exactly what you were looking for. He was like the air you breathed, the water you needed to cure your dry throat. You knew that thought alone was the most cheesiest thing to ever cross your mind but you just couldn't bring yourself to care because it was true.

And now, finally, you could kiss him back like you wanted to the first time around. And sink your fingers into his hair. And feel his arms around you. And—God dammit it felt like you had everything that you had been wanting before.

You pulled back after a while though to catch your breath and you smiled at the small unhappy noise that Adam made. You moved one of your hands from his hair to cup his cheek and his eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm thinking we should get to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow. Are you okay with, uh, sharing the bed again?" You asked. Even though you were fairly confident that you knew what his answer would be, you were still pretty new to this and you wanted to make sure that he was comfortable.

Now it was his turn to smile, and he nodded, but then his brow furrowed slightly. "Can I ask you… why did get two beds?" He questioned, motioning towards the two twin-sized beds behind you.

“With the way you reacted, I thought maybe I did something wrong and you didn’t want to share a bed with me,” you admitted a little sheepishly, moving your hands down so they rested on his chest.

Now it was his turn to move his hands up to cup your face, an apologetic look on his own. “I was a little surprised because I wasn’t planning on kissing you. I had been thinking about what my feelings were for you all day though. You did nothing wrong.”

“And what conclusion did you come to after thinking about those feelings?” You asked. You couldn’t help it, you wanted to know, wanted to be reassured that if you were going to be close to Adam like this that he wasn’t planning on ditching you as soon as you finished what the angels had told you to do.

“I realized that even though we’ve only known each other for a couple of days, being with you has made me care an awful lot about you,” he said, absentmindedly stroking your cheek with his thumb. “And it’s more than me being indebted to you because you’ve taken care of me, even though this is true too. When we first met, it may not have seemed like I was paying that much attention, but I was tuned in somewhat. I couldn’t believe you stood up to those angels, something I was never able to do. And then that night, when I couldn’t sleep because of the nightmare, you just listened to me talk for hours. Talk about the most horrendous things, that other people may not have wanted to deal with.

“I realized that it was the compassion in your heart and the connection I felt when our hands first touched that drew me in.” When he finished it appeared as though he was holding his breath, nervously awaiting your reply. All you could do was grasp on to the front of his shirt and pull him in for another kiss, to which he let out a happy sigh in response. You weren’t sure what either of your futures held and you knew it would be rough, but you also knew that you had to give this thing a shot because honestly? This was the best you had ever felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Find this on my tumblr at: spn-x-reader along with other reader insert fics!


End file.
